Fading Much Too Fast
by HarryPotterGrl100
Summary: Oneshot. Kit's father isn't the one dying. Sadly, Kit is.


**This is just an idea that I've always had. :) I hope people like this, and don't hate the length of this oneshot...proofreading is evil. :( And I do have another Cinderella oneshot on my profile called Forever Yours for Kit and Ella as well. :) And I do love them; I swear! I do love happy endings, and can't bear any half of any couple I ship to die, but sometimes those endings can have beauty in them too, though they are sad. :(**

 ***And...what Kit has (I don't want to spoil) was terminal in the time period of the movie, as I'm sure everyone knows. I think we all forget just how many diseases were death sentences back then! :(**

* * *

Kit breathed in deep, the cold air only refreshing. The moon was bright, and he could hear bats screeching overhead, the sound of their wings deafening and yet almost soothing.

He closed his eyes, panting. Absently, Kit ran his fingers through his thick soft hair.

God…he was still alive…still alive…he was bleeding from a gash on his cheek…his uniform was torn…his right arm was also bleeding, the sleeve slashed open…and his face burned red hot from having had to run so fast during the battle of two hours earlier…but thank goodness…thank goodness the enemy had retreated quickly this night, and thank goodness none of Kit's beloved friends and brothers in arms had been hurt earlier tonight…especially due to, what he heartbreakingly believed to be, his own foolishness and ineptitude as a captain.

It was even more heartbreaking that everyone knew just how fit and great of a captain and soldier Kit was, except for Kit himself…

He still blamed himself for when they had lost Donahue that horrible night two months ago…if he had just been a little bit faster…a little bit…if only his blade had slashed the monstrous ogre of a man who had killed Donahue just a little bit earlier…he could have saved Donahue…he could have…

Donahue had been only a seventeen year old boy, and very kind and awkward…he had been the youngest of their entire army group, and Kit had made it his duty to protect him, as he was his captain…but truthfully, Donahue, sadly, had never been fit for battle…he had been so clumsy and uncoordinated…but Kit had taken it upon himself to train him himself, and spend time with him every single day for it when they had free moments…Donahue had been like a younger brother to him, and Kit had made a silent vow to himself that when these wretched wars were over Donahue would return home to his mother, and marry the girl he loved in the village he was from…It had been one of the cruelest things Kit had ever seen…a young, terrified boy forced to fight in a war he had no wish to be in…

Donahue had even asked Kit to be his best man at the wedding, and Kit couldn't have been more honored…

A knife slashed Kit's heart as he remembered the young, shy, kind, bespectacled boy with skinny, gangly limbs and curly red hair, who had been the younger brother that he had never had, and one of the best friends he had ever known, and he couldn't help balling his fist for one moment.

Kit would forever blame himself for Donahue's death, and when he could finally go home, he would ensure he had a proper funeral.

But…it was too painful to think of it just then, so he pushed the thoughts down, thinking instead of his father, back home. Thankfully, his father was well from all of their letters to each other, and with any luck, Kit would be home soon…home soon…

From where he lay on the cold dirt ground, Kit massaged his clean-shaven right cheek with cold fingers, and said, "I love you, Father. May God give me strength to endure through all of this."

And then, suddenly, a wave of delirium passed through him, and he couldn't help laughing, though a little self-deprecatingly.

"Goodness…I have you to thank, Mother, for keeping me alive through all of this, don't I? You're my secret angel!"

Kit smiled up at the black twinkling stars, imagining his mother smiling down on him from Heaven, and couldn't help laughing a little more, though another axe blow fell to his heart as he remembered her, the pain of losing her was still so great, even after all these years.

"When I get back…I swear to you, Mother…your garden will be even more beautiful…I'll see to that…and when I am King…no…no wars will ever be fought, over anything. It's too damn horrible, pointless, and sickening."

Kit sobered, biting his lip as he thought of how painful battle was…how pointless and full of hatred it was…and how it turned men to animals…

Sometimes he thought he was a monster, an animal, though…and at times it terrified him. Though at other times, he was so angry at injustices he saw that he couldn't contain the punishments he dealt the perpetrators…the enemy soldiers…

He remembered, vividly, how oddly _satisfied_ he had been watching the scarlet blood run from the evil brute of a man who had killed Donahue…the man who had been notorious for raping civilian women when the enemy soldiers would raid villages and pilfer them for extra supplies…and still, even now, he felt anger as he remembered the monster.

Kit had even spat on him after having killed him, and kicked him to the side, his boot having left behind a bloody imprint on the man's obese face…

Perhaps he had been a monster then, but Kit knew he would never regret having killed that man. Ever. As long as he lived.

But still…the thought lingered. _Was he a monster?_

Deep down he knew he was not, but the question would always linger in the back of his mind.

And then, suddenly, delirium hit him again as he laughed softly, and he said, "I'm so sorry for swearing, Mother…I didn't mean it! I can just imagine the look you would give me…the look that would always scare Father!"

Kit laughed wholeheartedly now, the sound echoing in the black night, and he knew perhaps he would seem downright insane to anyone looking in…but he simply didn't care.

He laughed for what seemed hours, until, finally, he realized that somewhere along the line, he had stopped laughing, and had begun to cry.

He felt cold tears running down his cheeks, and he swiped them away as he staggeringly stood, knowing he would have to have a beer, or whiskey, or anything they had back at their camp for the night before he would be able to fall asleep.

* * *

Kit could only stare numbly, powerless, as he cradled the six-year old boy in his arms…six…the sweet little boy who had given Kit his bread and called him his friend when they had stayed in his family's tavern for two nights while traveling towards another battle miles and miles away was now dead…dead…

Unexpectedly, the enemy soldiers had caught them by surprise, and attacked this sleepy little town, ambushing them.

Kit had witnessed the killing of the little boy…and, again, had felt a violent surge of pleasure as he had run his sword through the brute who had killed him…

A large stain of blood marred his cheek from the enemy soldier he had slain…yet Kit did not care that he had not wiped his face off yet…

He simply closed his eyes, tightening his hold on the little boy's corpse, and whispered, "I'm so sorry. So sorry…rest in peace, my little friend…But nobody will ever hurt you again. Ever."

He numbly registered his voice cracking, and again felt the crushing wave of guilt.

Yet another person he had not been able to save. Yet another person dead because of him.

Time passed, and, eventually, Kit made himself move, intent on burying the poor child himself.

When the grave was finally filled, Kit simply stared, not caring that his hands were bleeding from the blisters from the shovel.

His heart hurt far worse.

* * *

Eventually, the wars were finally over, and Kit returned home to normalcy.

Eventually his awful nightmares, thankfully, stopped…eventually he was able to go to sleep without visions of the little boy plaguing him, reliving his death over and over, or Donahue's…and, eventually, Kit was able to laugh again. Smile. Be happy.

Talking with his father and the Captain, his best friend, helped immensely…and seeing the royal physician from time to time helped too.

As well as doing activities he loved…his mother's garden calmed him immensely, and so did horseback riding and swimming, and all manner of physical activity and sport that he had always loved.

All was well…as it should have been.

Until it, heartbreakingly, was not…

* * *

Kit could only sit on his bed, staring numbly.

He had consumption…he was to die…die most effectively of a disease of which there was no cure…

All his plans for his life…all his dreams and goals…would never happen…were all up in smoke…

The bloody cough he had soon developed, as well as fevers and chills, had been foreboding and terrifying, and eventually, the royal physician had been called.

It was mutually agreed upon, however, that he had contracted consumption fighting in the wars…and Kit knew that was indeed where he had unknowingly become infected with it.

Kit's heart raced horribly, and he wanted to cover his ears at his father's desolate yells through the door…

He also heard the Grand Duke, but he cared not what he had to say…

Yet…Kit was simply glad that he was dying, and not his father…Kit would have done absolutely anything to save his father from an untimely death…anything…even amputate his own limbs if it were possible…and Kit was only glad his father was not going to have to suffer through this.

Kit also knew he was lucky…the doctor said he still had, at maximum, four to five years left before the consumption would eventually rob him of his life…and exercise and fresh air would only help him, and not hinder him…

Wonderfully, Kit also, despite his coughing fits, felt more than fine most days…his death would be a slow and steady one, and not a debilitating one. At least not until the very end…

And, when he thought of all of the absolutely horrible injuries he had seen during the wars…men who had lost limbs…their eyesight…their ability to walk, forever…Kit was even more grateful.

He would still die young…yet, at least he would not have to endure a lifetime of suffering like those poor souls…and he would still have remarkable health and vigor for the majority of his remaining time…

And then, the crushing realization hitting him again, Kit couldn't help laughing.

He laughed until tears rolled down his cheeks, holding his sides, and lay down on his bed.

"I'm dying, Mother…I'm going to die…can you believe it? It is a most deserving fate for such a useless fool as me, don't you think?"

Another thought occurred to him.

"I'll try my best not to annoy you too badly when I'm finally up in Heaven with you, though, Mother. Honestly! Though I cannot make any promises, unfortunately."

More painful laughter wracked his sides, and then, serious again, he finally softly said, "Isn't it a most deserving fate for me?"

His bedroom walls and furniture offered no answer…

And goodness…no woman would want to marry him now…and certainly no princess, like his father and the Grand Duke would want…like they had always wanted for him…

And, as his heart bruised, Kit's heart also broke at the thought that, even if he were lucky enough to meet the woman of his dreams before his early demise, she would not want him. He had always wanted to marry for love…and now…oh, that would certainly never happen… Any woman would run screaming in horror the moment he told her…he just knew it…

Now Kit's heart bled, and he simply stayed on his back, sober, sorrow flooding him, until the sun finally sank beneath the stars.

* * *

That evening, his breath cold fog in front of him, he rode his horse at lightning speed through the dreary dark forest, the crisp night air soothing to him, instead of uncomfortable. His black shirt ripped when he snagged a sleeve on a low-hanging branch, and Kit didn't bother asking the maids to fix it the next morning.

Nor for the physician to look at the surprisingly deep, bloody gash on his arm the branch had caused.

* * *

Luckily, though, Kit was indeed fortunate.

Most days he felt more than healthy and invigorated, and full of energy. True, his bothersome cough always was something he had to deal with, even on his good days, and the usual lightheadedness and dizziness after an attack, as well as feeling far warmer than normal at times…but that soon passed, and he still was grateful that he felt more than normal most of the time.

There were, sadly, however, the days where he felt too miserable and weak to do anything except stay in bed, with the covers pulled up, as the physician came and went, as coughing fits wracked his body and his head felt like there was a battering ram at it and awful fevers made him miserable…

The hot soups and various cold liquids and tonics he did not mind… but the simply awful-tasting medicines he was forced to swallow sometimes made him vomit, though, thankfully, they did make him feel better eventually.

But, thankfully, his father was always at his bedside, as well as the Captain and his other friends, to cheer him up, and Kit always knew he was far more than blessed.

* * *

Kit couldn't help still silently laughing, as he took his own glass of dark magenta medicine, and clinked his glass with the Captain's.

"I warn you…I am a master at drinking these," Kit said softly, running his free hand through his soft, thick healthy hair.

Kit felt himself smile as the Captain smelled his own glass of medicine, to match Kit's.

Kit adjusted himself on his pillows, his forlorn bloodstained handkerchief on the dresser beside him, and he could not help but marvel at what a true friend he had in the Captain.

After all…goodness…not many people would drink the same awful-tasting concoctions as a sick friend, all in an effort to make him feel as though he were not alone in suffering!

Though Kit knew, in a heartbeat, that if, Heaven forbid, it would have been the Captain who had been diagnosed with consumption…Kit would have drank every single medicinal drink with him, too. Even for him.

The Captain's grimace was comical as he hastily upturned his nose from the glass, and said, "Goodness…I can't see how."

Kit's smile grew, and he softly said, "You'll spit it out. Just wait and see. I did the first time…but goodness…I can down them if I need to in a minute flat. Quite a talent I have. I always knew I was a god among you mere mortals," he finished, lightly joking.

The Captain mock-glared at him, and he said, "Alright, Grand Duke," and here Kit couldn't help laughing out loud in earnest.

Yet…he breathed in deep after, closing his blue eyes for just one moment, feeling just how ragged his intake was.

When he finally opened them, Kit almost had to look away at just how sympathetic the Captain's expression was…and at the sadness in his best friend's eyes.

"Please," Kit said softly, shaking his head, "many people suffer far worse than I do every day. Please…I feel more than fine. Really."

Truthfully, Kit was still rather lightheaded, and his throat burned, and his head still hurt ferociously, but the moment he would soon fall asleep, he would feel good as new again in a few day's time.

He just knew it.

The Captain simply looked at him, and Kit knew he knew the truth.

But, being the true, loyal friend he was, the Captain simply soon smiled, and clinked his glass with Kit's again.

Kit grinned again, and he said, "Just pretend it's alcohol. I do. Though I do propose, in a few day's time, when I'm feeling well again, you, me and the boys go horseback riding, and then swimming in the lake…and then drink at night. Then make a fire…stay out all night…tell ghost stories and roast marshmallows…what do you say?"

The Captain's smile grew, and he said, "I do believe, Kit, that that is a plan…and I definitely will out-drink you then, to make up for this."

Kit laughed again, the sound echoing in the room, and finally, Kit softly said, "Bottom's up."

Kit downed his drink in no time, and then couldn't help dropping his empty glass on his lap as laughter wracked his body at the sight of the Captain covered in his own spit-up.

* * *

Kit couldn't help smiling widely, his heart still pounding at the memories of the wonderful, beautiful girl he had met in the forest today while hunting…

His heart still lurched as he remembered how sweet, and good, and beautiful she had been…and goodness…his knees and legs were weak as he saw her face in his mind's eye…

He couldn't help laughing, then, barely registering the awful heat of the sun beating down on him, as he guided his beloved horse back to the stables, the Captain close by.

"God…it's a wonderful day to be alive, isn't it?" Kit said, running his hand through his hair, choosing to ignore just how lightheaded he felt, and just how badly he needed to cough just then, from an impending coughing attack.

The Captain gently smirked, and he spoke, choosing to tease Kit.

"Goodness…I think for once in your life, Kit, you were terrified when you thought we were going to call you by your title in front of her!"

Kit felt himself grin even wider, and he softly laughed.

"That I was…oh god that I was. But goodness…honestly…she…she looks like an angel," he said softly, again feeling his heart violently palpitate as he thought of her.

Oh…how he wished he knew her name…knew anything about her…

And yet…all of a sudden, he doubled over, taking his handkerchief out of his pocket, his attack cruelly winning just then…

Kit couldn't help the sweet relief he felt at finally expelling the blood…he only wished the Captain didn't have to witness this.

And…as he witnessed Kit's attack, more sorrow flooded the Captain at the knowledge his best friend would soon depart this world in a matter of a few short, fleeting years…

He didn't know what he would do when Kit finally died…and Kit did not deserve such suffering and anguish. He didn't…if, Heaven forbid, there were any person the Captain knew of that deserved consumption…it would be the Grand Duke. Unequivocally so…

Yet it still marveled the Captain how Kit even had more energy and vigor than anyone in their friend group most days…and at just how skilled and expert Kit still was at horseback riding and every sport imaginable, as he always had been before becoming ill.

Kit had beaten him more than once at horseback racing in the last few weeks.

Yet…the Captain watched as Kit straightened up then, pulling him from his melancholy thoughts, and as he joyfully laughed as he looked at his handkerchief, and the stain upon it.

Kit laughed. He already felt better, and the bloodstain wasn't as large as it had been the last couple of times.

He straightened up, putting his soiled cloth in his pocket.

"I feel marvelous now," he said, walking over to the Captain.

"And hey," Kit said, winking mischievously at him. "What say you and me have a horseback race later? The loser has to tell Charlotte he's deeply in love with her."

Charlotte was the very strict, fifty-two year old woman who was in charge of all of the maids and ladies-in-waiting and servants at the castle, and very, very tightly wound.

She was like a second mother to Kit, honestly, and Kit could only imagine her expression were he to confess his undying love to her…even if it were only a joke.

The Captain couldn't help smiling widely himself. "That's diabolical, Kit. I always knew you were the devil."

Kit laughed loudly, and then the Captain's mirth faded into a sigh.

"But why do I get the feeling I'm going to lose?"

Kit grinned again, clapping him on the back, speaking once again.

"Honestly…maybe I'll let you win. I honestly really would like to see Charlotte's reaction to me getting down on my knees in front of her and saying that she makes my heart stop every time she walks into a room. And god…after she finds it was all a joke by me…you'll have to bury me next week! She'll kill me before my consumption does."

The Captain shook his head, turning away to lead the horses, and Kit vaguely heard him say he would see him at dinner.

Kit slowly walked off in the direction of his mother's garden, visions of the wonderful woman he had met filling his mind.

Again, his heart skipped as he thought of her…

Somehow he felt…oh, he knew innately…that she was the woman he had always longed for, his whole life…

And, for once, as Kit thought of her, he was able to forget the fact that he was dying, and simply be filled with the one thing his diagnosis had, sadly, robbed him of.

Hope.

* * *

The Grand Duke only stared at Kit in disgust, after his father had left for a meeting.

"I can't believe you! What in God's name is wrong with you? Is your consumption also robbing you of your ability to think straight?"

Kit simply bit his tongue, refusing to descend to the Grand Duke's disgusting level.

He simply stared silently at the Grand Duke, before the older man finally scoffed, turning away, pacing about the room.

His nostrils were still filled with the unmistakable smell of paint from the portrait painter's work, though they were now in a different room, and Kit simply breathed in deep, feeling the telltale crackle.

Remain calm, he thought. Remain calm.

 _Have courage and be kind._

Yet…all of Kit's resolve was completely shattered as he saw red at the Grand Duke's next words.

The Grand Duke finally turned back to him, and his face portrayed nothing but disgust.

"You've always been so disgustingly good and decent…it's honestly sickening. So is your father. But god…you actually extended the invitation for your birthday ball, where you will choose a bride, to _commoners_? All because of some…some pretty lowly maiden you met in the forest? Who convinced you to let the stag go free?"

Kit already felt his body tense at the Grand Duke's mentioning of her.

And his blood only boiled and his heart only raced in anger at just what the Grand Duke said next…

"God…she may be a beautiful specimen, but she's a dirty, worthless specimen all the same, because of her being a commoner. Her beauty doesn't make up for that. And for God's sake…you're the crown prince, boy! You deserve a princess…not…not some worthless ninny who's never even seen the inside of a palace! The foolish girl you met is only good for a bit of fun between the sheets…and you're the prince! By god…if you simply must get this embarrassing infatuation with her out of your system, you have only to find this girl and take her…make her spread her legs for you…even if by force…it's what I'd do to her if I was a prince your age…hell, to any girl I'd fancy…"

 _Crack..._ Kit felt his heart positively burst in anger, and suddenly, more enraged than he had ever been by the Grand Duke, he moved.

In a flash, Kit's hands were around the Grand Duke's throat, and Kit was glad to see the fear in the vile man's eyes.

Despite being ill, and much smaller than the Grand Duke, Kit was much stronger, and Kit could only speak violently.

Imagining any man attacking and sexually assaulting and humiliating the young woman he had met in the forest made his heart positively break for her…and, honestly, imagining any woman at all in that situation made his heart ache.

Speaking, his whole body shaking from the force of his anger, Kit simply spoke.

"You absolutely disgust me! You always have, and you always will. I'd _never, ever_ force myself on her…humiliate her like that! I'd _never_ force her to make love with me, or harm or abuse her! God…I'd never do that to _any_ woman! It's sick, and simply disgusting, and any man who is so vile as to desecrate and abuse women in such an awful way is the absolute lowest form of scum on this earth. Much like you."

Kit breathed in deep, still trying to somewhat calm himself, but as he was only able to focus on the Grand Duke's insults about the young woman he had met, he was thoroughly unsuccessful.

His grip tightened on the Grand Duke's throat.

"And she is _not_ dirty, or worthless! And she is _not_ a specimen…she is a person, and a beautiful person, inside and out, though I am so unfortunate at present as to not know more about her. And she is _not,_ as you so inaccurately described her, a 'ninny and only good for a bit of fun between the sheets!' She is, without doubt, a person of extreme value and goodness, and this world would be a much better place if it were filled to the brim with more people like her."

Kit still breathed hard, pausing, before speaking next.

"And quite honestly, Grand Duke, the only dirty, worthless specimen I know is you. It doesn't surprise me in the least that, were you a prince or a king, you would take women by force and abuse them…it doesn't surprise me at all. You remind me of so many awful, awful men I met while fighting…men I relished killing. And by god…if I had my sword on me now…you would wish you were dead right now for the disgusting things you said about her."

Kit slowly released him, his entire body still rigid, his blood pumping through his veins.

He honestly wished he had his sword on him…

Softly he finished, his blue eyes boring into the Grand Duke.

"But I will say this…if you ever besmirch or insult or even mention her again…I will not hesitate to inflict intense bodily harm on you… No matter the consequences to me. Are we clear?"

The Grand Duke did not answer. He still only stared, still shocked, and now a little angry, Kit noticed.

"I said, are we clear?" Kit said louder.

Now, the disgust on the Grand Duke's face was almost tangible, and he said sarcastically, "Yes."

Still, the Grand Duke looked at him, revulsion on his face, and he said, "Thank god at least you're good-looking and accomplished at sports…it would be a hard sell otherwise. Trying to convince a princess to marry you knowing the disgusting plague you're infected with without those two things would be futile."

And then the Grand Duke smirked a little.

"Though…I have to wonder…what would your mystery angel from the forest have to say about that?"

Kit felt his heart bruise painfully at the Grand Duke's cruel words…

The Grand Duke's smirk widened, knowing he had won, and, then, he turned on his heel and left, speaking his last words with even more relish.

"It's your funeral, boy…I do hope you enjoy yourself come the ball."

Kit simply stared, watching his back retreat.

And then he bent over, breathing hard.

With any luck…she would come…she would…and…goodness…

Kit knew he was not going to worry his father by telling him of the disgusting things the Grand Duke had said, or of what had passed between them. His father was worried enough about him already, and he was not going to add to his father's anguish by forcing him to replace the Grand Duke, an arduous process which would be time-consuming and take months…

As much as Kit hated the Grand Duke, he hated to admit that he was highly skilled at his job.

And…Kit felt his heart flip in further guilt as he thought of the reason his father was even more worried and stressed all of the time…

 _Him…_

He would not add to his father's torment. He would not…

So he simply sank down to the floor, burying his face in his knees, running his fingers through his hair, breathing in deep and further calming himself.

* * *

Kit absently swung on the little wooden swing in his mother's garden, the scent of all of the roses highly soothing.

The gray sky finally opened, and thunder boomed, and the rain finally began to fall.

Kit smiled a little, finally able to, and got off the swing and simply stood there, turning around, holding his arms out to his sides, letting the cold rain drench him, uncaring that it probably was not the wisest considering his condition.

And, in that sweet moment, he was able to forget his fight with the Grand Duke of two hours earlier, and simply hoped…with all of his heart… that she would come to the ball.

* * *

The Captain was also still marveling at just how skilled Kit was at sword-fighting practice, as he always had been, despite his condition…

Kit moved faster and more expertly than absolutely all of the men in their practice session, and could easily best them all in a competition, but to his surprise, his friend was soon at the mercy of him.

The Captain knew entirely why, though. It wasn't his illness that had caused him to falter.

It was the girl.

Instantly, the sounds of metal clashing stopped, as the other men stopped their training, and peace ensued for the time being.

And yet…

* * *

Kit hastily bent over, fumbling for his white handkerchief, and felt that wonderful relief as he coughed yet again. For what seemed the thousandth time since being diagnosed.

Thankfully, though, his attack was short, and he easily straightened up.

Though, his neck positively burned in embarrassment at the concern on all of his friend's faces…he wasn't worthy of everyone's sympathy and concern…and he hated that everyone always took precious time from their lives to worry about and assist him, when they could easily be enjoying themselves…

Nobly, he said, "Thank you, very much, but I am more than fine now. Truly. Please…it's too beautiful a day to be stuck in here much longer. Everyone…please, go and enjoy yourselves. It's an order."

Kit smiled, and thankfully, the other men all laughed, slowly putting their equipment away, coming up and clapping him on the shoulder, before soon filing out.

Soon, it was only him and the Captain, for which Kit was grateful.

The Captain said, "You've been off since the hunt."

Kit's neck burned yet again as he thought of the girl, and what her reaction would have been to his revolting attack, and he said, "I'm sorry…I…I just hope she comes…I…"

The Captain said, "She will. I'm sure of it."

Kit said, "Do you think so?"

Kit looked at his friend, and the larger man laughed, his smile reaching his dark eyes.

"I know so."

Somehow, Kit's heart felt a little lighter, and he too smiled, before challenging the Captain to a friendly race.

* * *

Kit looked in the mirror, breathing in deep.

He certainly looked more than fine, and he was feeling more than fine…the ball would soon start, and he prayed that she would come…

He smoothed down his white and blue outfit, and then was startled as his father entered his bedroom.

Yet Kit soon smiled, as his father came closer to him and looked at him with such love and pride.

"Goodness…I must look handsomer than I thought," he joked. "You're speechless with envy, Father! Would you like me to change into something less flattering so you catch all the women's eyes tonight?"

Thankfully, his father laughed too, and he said, "Oh…you're even worse than me when I was your age."

Kit laughed as well, and his father seriously said, "Really, though…you look wonderful, Kit. And I thank God every day for you…you are the best son a man could ask for, and, without doubt, the most worthy to be a prince…I grow prouder of you each and every day…you are such a good man."

Kit soon sobered at his father's words, and he grew sadder still at the tears in his father's eyes.

"Father," he softly said. "Please don't be sad on my account…I…"

Here his father grew fierce. "Kit…it breaks my heart every single day to see the guilt in your eyes around me…the fact you are dying is not your fault! It is not! You have nothing to ever feel guilty for! You are the most selfless man I know!"

Yet his father soon softened, and he said, "And…goodness…Kit…you…you must not marry for advantage. I want…I want your remaining years to be happy ones, and…you must marry for love, as I did…and…I…I only hope your mystery maiden comes to the ball."

The words astounded Kit. Had he not been ill…he knew his father would still have been insistent on his marrying a princess…

Perhaps there was one small blessing in disguise from his consumption.

Emotion flooding him, Kit said, "I love you, Father."

Here the tears finally spilled over his father's cheeks, and without warning, his father suddenly grabbed him, crushing him to him in a hug.

* * *

Kit anxiously scanned the dance floor…over and over…

He felt his heart dying within his chest with each minute he did not see her…

And…as it fell closer to the official start of the ball…ten minutes from now…he already felt his heart positively bleed…

To his annoyance, he saw that, of course, the Grand Duke had indeed no doubt been corresponding secretly with the kingdom of Zaragosa, as Princess Chelina appeared before him.

It was that important to the Grand Duke that any child Kit could potentially have before his death, assuming he would even marry, was of solely royal blood, wasn't it? All to 'secure the kingdom.'

Kit politely kissed her hand, and could only stare at her words to him.

"You are as handsome as your picture…and your little kingdom is enchanting."

Kit simply stood.

 _Would you still be interested in me if you knew I have consumption?_

Kit knew the answer already…and his reply was a little curter than he had perhaps intended.

And yet…

Suddenly, all of this did not matter…

Kit felt his heart literally skip as the doors suddenly opened…

The crowd hushed immediately, and suddenly he soon took his leave of the Princess…

As Kit watched her walk toward him, shyly and sweetly, Kit's heart violently palpitated…

She was an angel, sent from Heaven above, he was sure…

And when he finally did die, even Heaven itself would pale in comparison to just how beautiful she was…

He was unable to contain the smile on his face as he walked towards her to meet her in the middle of the floor, feeling his soul only sing.

* * *

Slowly they walked in the palace gardens, their happy conversation having lulled momentarily.

Kit could still hardly believe his luck…here she was…the woman of his dreams…and goodness…it was so tragic that she did not see just how perfect and beautiful she was…

Her response when they had first begun to dance had broken his heart, she had been so nervous…

" _They're all looking at you!"_

No…no they had not been…Kit still could barely believe just how good and selfless and sweet and interesting she was, and it made his heart bleed at how she clearly thought she was beneath him…unworthy to be spending such time with him…

He longed to take her in his arms and tell her just how special she was…that whomever was responsible for making her feel so inadequate and to have such low self-esteem did not deserve to have her in their lives…and that he was the one who was unworthy of her…

She deserved a man who was not dying…she did…

Yet he was soon pulled from his thoughts…softly she spoke.

"What's wrong?"

She had noticed…

Kit could feel his heart beginning to skip in nervousness, and he could not breathe for one moment…

 _Would she be repulsed?_

Yet…Kit soon dismissed himself angrily…no…she was far too sweet, kind and caring to be repulsed…and yet…

The fear remained, its cold, skeletal fingers gripping his heart painfully…

But finally he spoke.

"Forgive me, but I…I must confess something…I…and I am terribly sorry to have not told you sooner…I just…"

Softly she smiled, gently, sweetly teasing him.

"Well…I already know you're a prince! At least now I do."

Kit could not help but laugh at her joke, and she joined in too.

But the sweet moment of reprieve soon passed, and Kit swallowed hard.

"I…I'm afraid it's not that…I…"

He said, "I…I have consumption…I…I caught it fighting in the wars. I…I have some time left…four to five years if I am lucky, and I…oh, I'm so sorry for not telling you sooner…I…"

Yet all of his words died at the utter sympathy and tenderness on her face.

"Poor Kit," she whispered, and Kit knew she did not feel differently about him.

* * *

Kit could barely breathe as Ella walked down the aisle towards him, her blonde hair the same as it had been at the ball, and wearing the most beautiful, yet modest, sparkling snow white gown now, covered with flowers and diamonds, instead of the blue dress she had worn at the ball.

The joy on her face and the happy tears in her eyes was enough to make his heart lurch.

The Grand Duke had been finally banished, along with Ella's stepfamily, after it had been discovered that the Grand Duke had deliberately been plotting with Ella's stepmother to keep her hidden away during the search for her, all so Kit could marry the Princess Chelina with his remaining years.

If possible, Kit's father had been even angrier than Kit, and the Grand Duke, Lady Tremaine, Anastasia, and Drizella would never return.

But yet…none of them mattered…none of them did…

All that did was Ella, as she slowly walked towards him…

Finally, she reached him, and Kit, when it came time to say their vows, was unable to keep from crying just a little.

"Ella…you have given me more happiness than I ever could have dreamed I would have after learning I was dying…and I love you more than anything in the whole world. And I will love you until my last breath. You…you are truly my personal angel, sent from Heaven above."

Ella too was crying, and he tenderly leaned over and wiped her tears away…

"I love you, Kit," she said softly, and Kit was unable to stop himself from kissing her prematurely, only to the applause of his father, the Captain, and all their friends watching.

Even the priest.

* * *

Kit could not help but laugh as he spun Ella around in his mother's garden, the moon bright above them.

The fire crackled beside them, and they both still wore their wedding clothes.

The reception had ended hours ago, and now they were completely alone.

Ella laughed too, and he could see that she was blushing, even in her joy to match his own.

Finally, though, Kit put her down, and finally kissed her, dipping her.

The world spun, and he felt so lightheaded he would burst, but he did not care…He was too blissfully happy to…

They broke apart, then, and Kit softly said, "I love you so much, Ella."

Ella smiled, tears rolling down her cheeks, and she only kissed him in reply.

* * *

Ella's heart pounded, and she already could feel herself blushing furiously as she stood in her slip in her and Kit's bedchamber, her cheeks painfully hot…

The fire crackled in the rich fireplace behind them, and the butterflies in her stomach were beyond paralyzing…

Oh…and, as he sweetly, tenderly asked permission to finish removing her undergarments, and she was finally naked before him, she felt her face would surely melt…

All she could think of was how Anastasia and Drizella had always remarked with disgust at how skinny she was… 'as skinny as a broom'… and laughed and told her that her hair was stringy…and Lady Tremaine's comment, once, after she had discovered that Ella had been the 'Mystery Princess' at the ball, that Kit surely had to have been blind to have found her beautiful…

And all of their other taunts and cruel comments…their cackling laughter and insults…

She was surprised to find that she was crying, but her worries soon stopped as Kit looked at her with only the utmost empathy.

Kit's heart positively broke in two for her.

"Oh, sweetheart," he said softly, going forward and cupping her face.

"Look at me, please," he whispered, and thankfully, Ella did.

Kit knew instantly why she was crying, and again he felt anger towards her stepfamily.

"Believe me…you are the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen, and you are honestly an angel. Inside and out. And your stepfamily was wrong about you…so wrong. Don't ever believe a word that they said to you about yourself…please, never do."

At his words, Ella could not help but blush even more, even as she felt almost faint with relief, and slowly, she smiled a little.

Kit's heart stopped at the sight of her smile.

"I…I know," she said, looking down, her smile falling. "It's…it's just hard…but…as long as I have you…I can finally be happy again…and that's all I need… Just you, Kit."

Emotion flooding him yet again, Kit softly said, "I will make you smile enough every single day that soon your smiles will outnumber the tears you have had to unfairly shed in life. Believe me."

Ella could feel herself melting at his sweetness, and she kissed him.

Kit's heart palpitated yet again at her smile, and as she kissed him.

And, when they broke apart, Kit finally could not contain himself any longer, and he only leaned over and kissed her even harder, dipping her.

Ella felt like she was flying…and she felt weak, and was only glad Kit was holding her up…and then, finally, he lifted her up and carried her to their waiting bed.

* * *

Kit softly said, "Please…tell me if you are in too much pain, Ella darling. If you need me to stop, I…"

Ella could not help but blush even deeper, and she only shook her head hastily.

"N…no…I…I just need a moment, that's all...I…"

She threaded her fingers shyly in his hair, and Kit felt himself smile at how adorable she was.

Turning serious again, Kit said, "Take all the time you need, darling."

And then, Kit simply kissed her yet again. And, when at last, they finally did begin to make love…Kit knew that being with Ella, in this way, was the closest to Heaven that he would ever be before his death.

* * *

Kit smiled at how adorable Ella was as he carried her the next day to the surprise he had waiting for her.

"Goodness, Kit…where are you taking me? I…"

She was still blushing from the events of last night, and Kit adored how sweet she was.

"I'm kidnapping my beautiful wife! You'll never see anyone but me ever again, as long as you live."

Ella giggled, her blonde hair blowing in the breeze, her purple dress soft against his hands.

"Oh…god. Are you going to lock me away in a tower like Rapunzel?"

Kit laughed. "Goodness…she figured it out!" he joked.

"I'll have to grow my hair a little longer for you to climb it to visit me every night," Ella said, and Kit smiled wider.

"It certainly is the right color though," he said, kissing her head quickly, and Ella laughed again.

Finally, they were almost there, and Kit's heart lurched.

"Alright…we're almost there…ready…and…open your eyes, Ella."

Kit anxiously awaited her reaction, and thankfully, she seemed to love it…as he had hoped she would…

Thank goodness…

Kit had chosen a large cottage and purchased it for her.

It was all for Ella's personal use and enjoyment…and he hoped she would love it.

It sat all the way high on a private hill, through a small forest. There was also a pond that was in the back for swimming. And in the summer, wildflowers always bloomed…

He set her down, and hastily reached for the key in his pocket.

"This is all yours, Ella darling," he said softly…she looked like she was going to cry, and his heart broke at her distress.

"Oh…goodness…if you hate it, I can get you a different house…one to your liking…I…"

Yet he stopped speaking, as Ella's eyes widened in shock.

"Oh, Kit! Oh…I don't hate it! Not at all…I…oh, I just…oh…I just can't believe it…this is one of the sweetest things anyone has ever done for me…I…oh…and…I'm just not worthy…I…"

Kit's heart broke in two for still how low Ella's self-esteem was, and he could not help but speak gently, his voice breaking just a little.

"I assure you, Ella…you are more than worthy."

The look of shock on Ella's face at his words further broke his heart.

Kit knew it would take a lot of time to undo the damage that the abuse from her stepfamily had inflicted on her, but he was determined that, slowly but surely, he would erase all of her pain.

Unable to contain himself much longer, he went over to her, stroking her face gently, wiping away her tears, and playing with her hair.

And then, Ella leaned forward and kissed him, the tears still streaming down her cheeks, and Kit dipped her, before gently picking her up and carrying her inside, to the waiting bed upstairs.

* * *

Ella softly wiped away her own tears as she kissed Layla.

Layla was their seven-year old daughter…the only child she and Kit had been blessed with in their short but happy marriage, and Kit had finally died when she was five…

Layla was the spitting image of herself…she had Ella's brown eyes, long wavy blonde hair, and her thin figure.

As they sat at Kit's grave, on the palace grounds, she adjusted the flowers they had brought, and then Ella said, "It's all right to be sad, darling. Mommy misses Daddy, too. Just like you do."

Layla only nodded, as more tears splashed down her front.

Layla then kissed his large gravestone, wrapping her arms around it, and whispered, "I love you, Daddy."

Ella's heart broke at how Layla's voice trembled…

And then, Layla finally lost her control, and Ella hastily gathered her up in her arms, her own tears falling.

Looking at Kit's grave, Ella could not help but mouth, "I love you," to it.

No…there had been no way to save Kit, heartbreakingly…Ella had known that all along, but she had still hoped…but not even Ella's fairy godmother had been able to cure him…

Ella had asked…

Layla's wails growing louder, Ella stood up, still holding her, soothingly rubbing her back, and resolved they would go home.

* * *

Ella was still, in the King's eyes, a princess by marriage, as she had been when Kit was still alive…and Kit's father, whom she loved and adored and considered a second father, had been more than adamant that Ella and Layla were always welcome to live at the palace, and that they would never have to worry about money as long as they lived…

It was so sweet, but though Ella still did royal duties, such as helping the poor, and loved the people, as Kit always had, it was bittersweet being in the palace, and so Ella and Layla lived at Ella's childhood home.

They always did go to stay at the palace every chance they got to spend time with Kit's father, and Ella always enjoyed it immensely, but it was honestly heartbreaking at the same time…

And, she did not think that she could handle going back to the cottage that Kit had given her without crying, truthfully…perhaps one day she could bear being there…but not for a very long time.

Ella also knew it was a distinct possibility that she would never step foot in it as long as she lived, it was so painful…

Yet…she knew that she had been blessed to have such a beautiful and happy short time with Kit, and for that she would always be grateful.

It was just darkening outdoors, the autumn chill ripe in the air, and Ella could not help smiling at Layla's enthusiasm as she patiently waited for Ella to finish stirring the hot chocolate.

"Mommy…we're still going to the picnic tomorrow with Grandpa, right? And the Captain and his wife? And all of our other friends?"

Ella laughed softly. She went over and kissed Layla, tapping her on the nose afterward.

"Of course, my sweet angel. And don't forget…we are also going to the All Hallow's Eve carnival next month with Grandfather and everyone as well!"

Ella remembered when Kit had taken her to that soon after they were married…oh, it had been marvelous fun…it was a large fair, full of food and new rides, like Ferris Wheels, and all manner of activities, all to celebrate Halloween…Kit's father even had the palace gardens turned into a haunted corn maze, full of workers to scare whomever walked through it once night hit, and there were even haunted houses at the fair as well.

It had been so much fun, and Ella couldn't wait for Layla to experience it. Though she had to admit that she would be much too young for the haunted houses!

Layla laughed happily. "I can't wait! And oh…the Captain will take me to the haunted houses, won't he? I won't get scared!"

Ella shook her head. "Oh, darling…it's up to you. But I would advise against it."

Ella's smile only grew.

"I like the Captain so much! And his wife is so pretty and nice. Just like you, Mommy."

Ella's heart melted.

Yet soon Layla grew sad, and Ella's heart broke to see it.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Ella softly asked.

Layla said, "I…I just wish Daddy was here, and going with us. That's all."

Layla remembered how her Daddy had always played with her and carried her on his shoulders, and threw her up and caught her in his strong arms…how he had always brushed her hair for her and told her how beautiful she was and how much he loved her…

She also remembered how Daddy had always called her and Mommy his two angels…and how he had always kissed Mommy and made her laugh every single day…

She still always missed the warm, comforting feel of his arms after she had had a nightmare, and the feel of his soft hair as she had played with it, making him smile…

It always made her sad. He had been sick, though, with a strange illness that she did not understand…that had been seemingly absent on most days, and that had made him feel very ill and unable to play on some days…it had made him cough strange red fluid…It had always made her scared and sad to see him like that…

Ella's heart broke even further, and she went over and gathered Layla in her arms, setting her on her lap.

"Oh, sweetheart…I miss Daddy too. With all of my heart. I always will…we all always will…Grandfather…the Captain…did you know he and your Daddy were best friends?"

Layla nodded her head.

Squeezing Layla comfortingly, voice breaking, Ella said, "But…your Daddy…he's in a better place now, with my parents, and his mother…and he's happy and well and always with us, though we can't see him…and, one day, we will be with him again, at the end of both of our lives. And then we all will be together forever."

Layla whispered, "Really?" Ella wiped Layla's tears away.

Ella nodded. "Yes, really," she whispered back, unable to stem tears from welling in her own eyes as she thought of Kit.

"But…oh…your Daddy wouldn't want us both to be sad all of our lives…he wants us to be happy! All of us…and…he'll always be with us, darling. Always."

Layla nodded silently, and Ella kissed her on the cheek.

Silence passed, before Layla finally spoke again.

"Mommy?"

"Yes?" Ella said, looking out the window, stroking Layla's hair.

"Is Gus Gus going to drink all the hot chocolate?"

Ella was pulled from her sorrow by the sight of Gus Gus dangling over the edge of the hot chocolate pot, and could not help but laugh, before quickly moving to rescue him from danger.

* * *

Ella smiled as she readied Layla's bed for after her bath.

"Oh, Mommy…what story will you read to me tonight? And can we really have cake and ice cream like you promised?"

Ella winked at her. "Of course, darling…but that's not until after your bath!"

Layla smiled at her.

And Ella thought.

Layla loved her book of fairy tales that Ella had been reading to her…but Layla had accidentally misplaced it, and Ella was planning to buy a new copy for her the next time they went into town.

But, she desperately wanted a story tonight, and Ella could not bear to deprive her of that…and as she thought more, Ella's heart lurched just a little at the beautiful memories that she and Kit had shared…the day of their first meeting in particular…

Bending down to her, poking her gently in the stomach, Ella softly said, "Darling? How would you like to hear a different story tonight? One that's not in your book?"

Layla's brow furrowed, but she nodded.

"What's the story about, Mommy?"

Ella said, "Oh…it's about a young woman who was very sad and lonely in life. Her stepmother and stepsisters did not like her at all, and this always broke her heart…because she could never understand why…they were very cruel to her, and…often made her cry. She…she had lost both of her parents, and desperately wanted to be loved once again…and one day, she was crying, and went on a horseback ride into the forest…and she…she rescued a stag from being killed by lots of men who were hunting it…and then…oh…the most wonderful man, who also happened to be the prince, though she didn't know it, was kind enough to rescue her when her sweet horse was giving her a bit of trouble…and they fell in love."

Ella had not realized that she had begun to cry, and hastily wiped at her cheeks.

"Oh, darling…Mommy's sorry! Mommy doesn't mean to cry! Don't worry…"

Layla's concern broke her heart, as Layla gently squeezed Ella, looking as though she were going to cry herself.

Ella squeezed her back, taking comfort in the sweet embrace of her daughter.

"What's wrong, Mommy? Is the story sad? Did the prince and the woman not end up together?"

Ella hastily shook her head, now able to smile just a little, fresh tears falling once again.

"Oh, no, darling! Oh…no…of course not! They…they did, and they were very happy together."

Layla still looked puzzled. "Then why are you crying?"

Ella hastily shook her head once more, smiling again.

"Oh…that doesn't matter, darling! Don't worry about me! It's…just such a beautiful story, is all."

She kissed her on the cheek.

Layla nodded. And then she smiled.

"Was the prince handsome?"

Ella laughed through her tears. "Oh, of course he was! He made the woman's knees very weak every single time he smiled at her, and with his beautiful blue eyes and his soft, beautiful dark hair…In fact, the very first time she met him, it was good she was sitting on her horse, or else she probably would have fallen and embarrassed herself very much in front of him had she been standing!"

Layla's sweet smile grew.

"He looked like Daddy, didn't he?"

Ella's breath caught in her throat, and she could only nod, more tears falling.

"Yes…he did."

Layla then clapped her hands. "I can't wait to hear it! Come on, Mommy…let's go have my bath right now!"

Ella laughed again through her tears, and she softly said, "Go run along, darling, and start the water…Mommy will be right behind you. Be careful not to burn yourself. Do it like Mommy showed you."

Again, she kissed Layla tenderly, and she simply stayed kneeling on the ground, composing herself as best she could.

Yes…she knew, some day, that she and Kit would finally be together forever at the end of her life, when they met again in Heaven…and that thought always made her heart swell with happiness.

Warm tears still rolling down her cheeks, smiling as she thought of Kit, Ella said, "I love you so much, Kit. Always. And I cannot wait until the day we meet again, and when you, me, Layla, and both your parents and mine will be reunited, with all of our friends, forever."

Looking outside at the stars, Ella blew a kiss to the black sky, where she was sure Kit was, and finally got up to go bathe Layla.

* * *

Smiling at the sight of Layla tucked into her bed, clutching her stuffed puppy, ice cream smeared across her mouth, Ella curled up beside her and began the story.

"Once upon a time, there was a girl, who saw the world not as it was, but as perhaps it could be, with just a little bit of magic…"

THE END


End file.
